Cristine Reyes is IBC's Primetime Queen, Stars in ‘Dahil Ba Sa Kanya’
February 26, 2015 The one and only Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes reveals that she is having mixed emotions about the premiere of her much-awaited IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime teleserye in Dahil Ba Sa Kanya which is starts to premiere on March 2 as it prove that go head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama. After her first project Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love and Maghihintay Sa'yo, Cristine once more is put to test in the new haunting project. Cristine Reyes as Via According to Cristine, who is thrilled to go once again to making teleseryes. “I haven’t done a TV project like this for a long time. It feels like I’m creating an epic love soap opera,” she shared. Cristine, who is dubbed as the ‘Jewel of Drama,’ said that after all the drama series that she has made, the only thing that she considers as her key to success is her love for her craft. Dahil Ba sa Kanya is the Cristine’s fourth teleserye project, after Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love and Maghihintay Sa'yo. We are impressed by the big cast of the new teleserye. At the media launch, IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurent Dyogi emphasized that IBC-13, which is celebrating its 55th anniversary this year, will continue to dominate in primetime programming. Instead of producing comedy sitcoms and gag shows, the network will focus on more daily dramatic teleseryes and fantaserye genre. As part of IBC-13’s celebration of 55 years of Philippine Television, the Kapinoy network offers another teleserye masterpiece via Dahil Ba Sa Kanya where Cristine will portray the role of Via Rodriguez (Cristine) is a strong woman and a loving mother who would do anything for the whole family. Almost above the revenge that she is faith, Via will meet and fall in love with Daniel Miranda (Slater Young), a man who will turn her life for father. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. Ricky Lee is Dahil Ba Sa Kanta’s creative manager and Deo Endrinal serves as Dahil Ba Sa Kanyao’s creative consultant. Under the direction of the award-winning box-office director Wenn V. Deramas, who has worked with Cristine on the series that helped launch her as one of the leading drama actresses of her generation, Dahil Ba Sa Kanya features award-winning actors Christopher de Leon, Slater Young and Eula Valdez; and veteran artists Gloria Romero, Lito Legaspi, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Jennifer Sevilla and Ronaldo Valdez for their remarkable portrayals. The TV kontrabida actress Eula Valdez as Ellen Reynoso, one of the Philippine kontrabidas-everyone-loved-to-hate because of this series and instantly became the most hated villain in television at the time. Also starring in the series are the Kapinoy child actor Lucho Agoncillo, together with Rico dela Paz, Cassy Legaspi, Victor Anastacio, Ranz Kyle, Shaun Salvador, Aria Cariño and Angel Sy. It also features the special performances of Hiyasmin Neri and Ricky Davao. Don’t miss the beginning of Via and Daniel’s story in Dahil Ba Sa Kanya on March 2 (Monday), in IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more information about Dahil Ba Sa Kanya, visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/DahilBaSaKanya and Twitter.com/DahilBaSaKanya.